


the darkness i became

by hanorganaas



Series: 1 Million Words Rare Pairs [9]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Angst, Community: 1_million_words, Drabble, F/M, Romance, Villain/Hero Pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 10:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3484049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/pseuds/hanorganaas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He is darkness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the darkness i became

**Author's Note:**

> Written for **1_Million_Words** using the prompt "In the Dark".

He is darkness.

Elizabeth knows this. The hands that touch her face has shed so much blood, taken many lives and caused pain. She had seen it with her own eyes. And yet the man who stands before her is a far cry from the man who caused disaster after disaster. 

“The most beautiful woman of this galaxy,” He whispers. 

His fingers runs against her cheeks with such tenderness. His eyes usually dark with rage look at her with kindness, love and admiration. He smiles at her for a moment taking in her beauty before moving into kiss her with such gentleness. 

Part of Elizabeth says to run. She knows how dangerous it could be to love and to be with him yet at the same time she loves the way he treats her. He makes her feel special, he makes her feel beautiful, he makes her feel warmth….

He makes her feel love.

Sure, Acastus Kolya is a monster in the eyes of many. A man who causes men to shake and quiver at the mere sound of his name, a personification of true darkness. But Elizabeth doesn’t care.

She doesn’t run from the darkness, no, she embraces it.


End file.
